


Rainy Day Out

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [10]
Category: Warframe
Genre: i WILL write in a horse whenever i can. do not test me for i have no boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: A rainy day on the Plains is spent trying to stay dry and warm. Of course, it doesn't go that way.





	Rainy Day Out

The rain pattered down on the Plains, dampening the grass and brush and ruins dotted among the landscape. The smell of it was strong, and he watched the drops create individual ripples in the pond on the surface, lost in thought. He can hear the drops pattering down onto the ground, along with the occasional faint rumble of thunder.

Where they’re stationed, there’s scarce cover to use to escape the downfall. There’s the cave nearby, but they’re supposed to be standing watch on the surface instead of being inside where it’s dry.

It doesn’t bother him at all. He’s used to the uncomfortable dampness that comes with soaked armor, so this is nothing new to him. The other troopers are indifferent as well, idly standing and chattering amongst themselves.

Max, however, is miserable.

To the back of the group, under the looming sentient remains, Max is huddled with Trouvaille and Ruckus, trying to stay somewhat dry and out of the weather. She’s huddled behind Ruckus, so his bulk blocks any wind, while Trouvaille sits at her feet. They’re all still soaked, but Max seems to be trying to avoid it any further. Trouvaile’s fur is matted with wetness. Ruckus seems indifferent to the weather as well, standing with a rear hoof cocked in the air, showing how at ease he was. Max visibly looks disgruntled, huddled over and firmly gripping her rifle in annoyance. Some of her hair is plastered to her face, while the rest is rustled by the winds, causing it to stand haphazardly.

He’d almost call it cute.

He goes back to gazing out over the Plains, thinking silently to himself. A few of the others have started wandering around the perimeter of the pond out of boredom.

A commotion behind him startles him out of his thoughts, and for a split second, he thought they’d been found by the Tenno that occasionally invade the territory and cause havoc.

Instead, it’s still just the trio: Ruckus is mid-shake, flinging the water that had accumulated on his coat and tack all over the other two that had been trying to stay dry. Max loudly protests, throwing a baleful glare to Ruckus, who only looks back with perked ears.

It garners a few chuckles, much to her indignance. He finds even himself smirking at the display, despite his best efforts.

Max, still looking woeful and wet, seems to have given up on staying dry entirely. Her huddled stance is gone, leaving instead a resigned sort of stand that radiates irritation. Ruckus seems to have had his attention caught, as he noses at her curiously, and she tries batting him away gently.

He decides to take pity on her. “Maxis,” he calls out, and her head snaps up. “Why don’t you head inside? I’ll sit out with Ruckus while you dry off and wait for the rain to stop.”

Gratefully, Max takes his offer, and sluggishly makes her way down into the mining cave’s entrance. Trouvaille is close at her heels, looking just as annoyed as she does.

Ruckus pays them no mind. He’s taken to nosing at the grass on the ground, nibbling at it. He walks over to him, and gently pats his shoulder.

“You’re evil when you feel like it, you know that?”


End file.
